Cleo de Nile/Generation 1
Cleo de Nile is the daughter of The Mummy and is 5,842 years old (give or take a few years). She is going out with Deuce Gorgon. She is the captain of the Fearleading squad at Monster High. Portrayers In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, while Cleo de Nile herself does appear in animation, she is also cast with several other character mummy analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The mummy girl is played by Megan Mackenzi. In the English version of the cartoon, Cleo's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also happens to provide the voice for Clawdeen Wolf, but in "Scaris: City of Frights" their voice was provided by Celeste Henderson. In the Latin American version of the cartoon, Cleo's voice is provided by Rocío Bermúdez in the first and second volume, but since the third volume her voice is provided by Valentina Souza. Character Personality Cleo is extremely royal, so she expects everyone to treat her like it. Usually, her attitude is selfish, spoiled, and arrogant; she can't be entirely blamed for her behavior, because it's shown that she was raised to be like this. She is extremely competitive with other ghouls, especially Toralei Stripe. But deep down, Cleo's a very caring, kind, and thoughtful ghoul who cares about her friends. Although Cleo has been known to take advantage of her friendship with Ghoulia Yelps by using her as a personal assistant or cheating off of her, she's very kind to her, and has helped her to overcome her shyness, showing that she really does care about Ghoulia and the friendship they share. She can work well with the others if they share a common goal, like trying to avoid the gym teacher or helping Draculaura find her "perfect guy", in which case she becomes the de facto leader of the ghouls. She's a highly effective organizer, and leader. In the first half of the Volume 1 webisodes, Cleo was the main antagonist and was archrivals with Clawdeen Wolf, but she eventually becomes much nicer to the ghouls. At the start of Volume 2, she's finally confronted with her own uncompromising, overbearing nature when all the fearleaders except Frankie Stein quit. Appearance Cleo de Nile's a mummy in the possession of long black hair with brown (which varies in shade in the webisodes and on the doll) and gold highlights. Her skin is mocha colored, smooth and flawless. She has turquoise eyes, though they've also been depicted as green. Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust,Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile and a blue jewel under her right eye. Generally, she wears thick bright eyeshadow, highly pigmented lipstick (cherry red, gold, blue, green), and always wears thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. Relationships Family Cleo lives with her father, and older sister, Nefera de Nile.Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. So far, nothing is known about Cleo and Nefera's mother. In The Ghoul Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's 'School's Out' diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the cartoon, Cleo and Nefera don't get along very well. Friends At the beginning of the series, Clawdeen's angry with Cleo for dumping her brother Clawd, but now Cleo and Clawdeen are best friends and on the fear squad together. She's friends with Ghoulia Yelps, and they even plan their school schedules together.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, September 1st Ghoulia often serves as Cleo's personal assistant ("Copy Canine", "Mad Science Fair"), but also shows her great kindness as well. She's sometimes bossy and demanding to the other ghouls, but she's also shown to be afraid of opening herself up to deeper friendships and making herself seem vulnerable. As the series has progressed, she has mellowed out and become much nicer and GFFs with the other ghouls. Pet Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the ''Monster High'' book series, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated that it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped by people and cherished and treasured, especially by royalty, in Ancient Egypt. Romance Cleo's dating Deuce Gorgon. She used to date Clawdeen Wolf's older brother Clawd, but according to Ghoulia it was a messy breakup. She said that it doesn't help that Cleo started dating Deuce the next day.Ghoulia Yelps's 'Basic' diary, August 15th The relationship between Clawd and Cleo, however, was only the result of C.A. Cupid's arrows. Even if Deuce occasionally gets tired of her competitive personality, his feelings for her are true. It states in C.A. Cupid's SSS diary that Cleo and Deuce started dating on November 1st. Timeline * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Cleo de Nile. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Cleo de Nile's profile. * May 05, 2010: Cleo de Nile's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 05, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 01, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * Early December, 2010: Cleo de Nile's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * February 12, 2012: Cleo de Nile makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Cleo de Nile makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * She has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 12th Day * We learn in "Daydream of the Dead" that Cleo has at least 10,000 servants. * In the 'School's Out' line, Cleo was voted "Most Likely to Command Attention", and in an official Facebook photo, she was voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * We learn in "Hiss-teria" that Cleo is afraid of spiders. This comes up again in "Escape From Skull Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo is nyctophobic, or afraid of the dark, after being entombed for millennia.Facebook entry of May 12, 2011 * In the ''Monster High'' book series, Cleo uses the word "Ka". Although Ka means "soul" in terms of the Ancient Egyptian religion, it is also the Egyptian word for "Bull". When Cleo uses the word "Ka" in the Monster High books, she uses the latter meaning, for example: "Take the ka by the horns". * Her and Deuce's anniversary is November 1. Gallery CleoGHanson.jpg|The original look of Cleo De Nile and the original Hissette designed by Glen Hanson. MostLikelyTo....jpg ImagesCAYEC34C.jpg|Cleo in the Fright Song! Cleo and Deuce.jpg|Cleo De Nile and Deuce Gorgon as Captains of Fearleading and Casketball in the Higher Deaducation Ad. MH DT.png|Slumber party!!! MH DT Frankie.png|Royal Beauty doesn't come naturally you know 315543_10150312041387481_225525412480_8407551_825937138_n.jpg|Cleo de Nile is most likely to leave her legacy. CleoDawnoftheDead.jpg|Fiercely fabulous! Cleode-Nile.jpg Cleo-deNile.jpg Cleo-De-Nile-Schools-Out.jpg|Cleo's Schools Out outfit Cleo-De-Nile.jpg|Diva much? AhhhPerfection.jpg|Cleo's looking at her vanity mirror CleosVanity.jpg|Time for school...parting is such sweet sorrow. bookcleo.jpg|Cleo's chapter photo for the Monster High book series. tumblr_mm5y61Ty9c1rosg0bo2_250.png|Cleo's 2013 artwork Profile art - Cleo de Nile attention.jpg Profile art - Cleo de Nile hair.jpg Profile art - Cleo de Nile bossy.jpg|Basic Cleo artwork Profile art - Cleo de Nile judgement.jpg|Cleo: fierce as always Profile art - DotD Cleo dancing.jpg Profile art - DotD Cleo.jpg|Cleo's ready to rule the dance floor! Cleo-Dead-Tired.jpg|Primping, as usual. Profile_art_-_DT_Cleo_de_Nile.jpg|Cleo's Dead Tired Artwork Cleoghoulsout.png|Cleo is prepared to get back to ruling her current dynasty, Monster High. Profile art - SS Clawdeen and Cleo.jpg|Shull Shores Cleo and Clawdeen artwork Profile art - MS Cleo.jpg|Cleo in Maul Session outfit artwork Profile art - GMHT!!! Cleo.jpg Profile art Mad Science - Cleo and Ghoulia.png|Cleo's artwork at Mad Science. ahor.png|Cleo's artwork of Scaris: City of Frights cl.png|Cleo de Nile in Ghouls Rule Cleo art.jpg|Picture Day Cleo Artwork Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Cleo.PNG|Cleo from Teen Scream photoshoot game Howliday Ghoul Grams - Cleo de Nile.jpg My Boos Cleo.JPG|Monster High Korean Facebook Cleo de Nile art Profile art - B Cleo and Deuce backhug smile.jpg Profile art - B Cleo and Deuce backhug laugh.jpg Profile art - IHS Cleo.png Ghouls of monster high.png Profile art - FCA Cleo.PNG Monster High School's Out - Cleo De Nile.png|Cleo de Nile's School's Out Artwork References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoulfriends book characters